¿Por que?
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: HxHr - Necesitaba distraerse, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary: **_HxHr - __Necesitaba distraerse, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. ¡ONESHOT!_

**¿Por que?**

**By: **_Soledad de los Ángeles._

Harry Potter estaba sentado en la oscuridad de su enorme habitación. Solo el y su soledad. En la misma posición desde hace días... ¿en se había equivocado?

Su cita favorita siempre fue _"el amor no existe",_ y aun así se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger.

Todo sucedió tan rápido…

¡Por Dios!, ¿que idiotez estoy haciendo?, no dejare que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esta estupidez – se dijo, poniéndose de pie y dejando su copa de vino casi sin tocarla.

Salio así de la habitación, encontrándose con un lujoso pasillo que atravesó y llego a las escaleras, las bajo y llego a la sala de estar.

Todo era de lo más lujoso que pudo encontrar, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. El timbre sonó, y el, como estaba cerca, abrió.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione estaba sentada en una cafetería. No lo había visto desde que...

Debo aceptarlo, ¡tengo miedo! y no debí hacerle eso...lo amo, ahora el... ¿como estará?, ¡soy una entupida! – se repetía en su mente mientras sus lagrimas salían y los recuerdos volvían una y otra vez, apuñalándola cual dagas en el pecho.

**Flash Back…**

_Dos personas se encontraban en un restaurante, platicando y haciéndose cariños mutuamente._

_El joven de aproximadamente 21 años, ojos verdes y cabellos azabache estaba muy nervioso. Y es que no es fácil pedirle a la mujer de tus sueños, que esta enfrente con sus ojos de color chocolate mirándolo fijamente, con sus cabellos rizados pero muy ordenado, su sonrisa, toda ella, simplemente hermosa, que se case con el._

_ Harry… ¿que pasa?, te noto nervioso - preguntó la chica castaña dejando de reír._

_ Bueno… ¿como quieres que este Hermione? Jejeje – ok, ella lo conocía perfectamente ya que, además de ser su novia, era su mejor amiga y eso no lo cambiaria por nada._

_ No me engañes Harry… ¿que pasa? – pregunto un poco preocupada._

_ ¿Me amas? – pregunto de sopetón el chico._

_ Te amo, te adoro, te quiero… ¿que mas? – respondió dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, que Potter, respondió gustoso_

_ En ese caso… - comenzó al terminar el beso, busco en su bolsillo y saco una cajita de color azul muy fuerte, la abrió y ahí estaba una hermosa sortija de oro y en el centro un diamante, la chica se le quedo viendo maravillada – ¿te casas con migo? – pregunto._

_ Harry…yo… - ¿que pasaba? – ¡Somos muy jóvenes! – al decir esto salio corriendo del restaurante dejando atrás a un triste y desanimado Harry._

_Lo ultimo que vio de el fue una cristalina lagrima cayendo rebelde por su mejilla._

…**Fin del Flash Back.**

¡Lo arruine todo! – una amarga lagrima salio de sus ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrada, hacia una semana de lo ocurrido y ella no dejaba de llorar, de hecho, esa era la primera vez que salía.

Necesitaba distraerse, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. En ellos insultándose a ella misma, ya no podía más y salio corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Una fina lluvia empezó a caer y, en un rato, se convirtió en tormenta… así se sentía ella: gris, apenada ¡y como una completa entupida!

¿Cuantas veces se ha dicho eso en unos minutos?

Como si en realidad me importara – se dijo con frustración casi palpable en su aura.

Había llegado a su apartamento, su acogedor y calido apartamento. Lo malo era que ahora solo le proporcionaba frió...ese frió del alma y de sentirse completamente sola.

Se baño y se cambio para relajarse un poco pero, como todos sus intentos por sentirse mejor, no tuvo ningún éxito.

Tocaron la puerta y, desanimada, fue a abrirla…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco, ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto al ver al rubio frente a la puerta de la Mansión Potter, Mansión donde tenia planeado vivir con su…SU Hermione.

Bueno, se que no es el momento pero…Gabby (1) y yo teníamos preparada una fiesta, sin motivo alguno, ¿y sabes?, nos encantaría que asistieras. Claro que si no quieres, pues…

Draco pasó y se sentó en la sala y Harry lo imito, no sin antes serrar la puerta.

No te preocupes, creo que iré… - dijo casi sin ánimos, por no decir que con nada de ánimos.

¡Genial!, bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir – dijo después de un breve silencio bastante incomodo entre los dos amigos.

Si… - fue la única respuesta que dio sin quitar su mirada perdida de la ventana – ya conoces el camino, disculpa – se levanto y subió las escaleras, olvidándose por completo de lo que iba a hacer antes de que Malfoy llegara.

Y, sin poner mucho empeño, se sumergió de nuevo en su soledad y en su oscuridad.

**OoOoOoOoO**

¡Herm! – le llamo una hermosa castaña, abrazando a Hermione, que al nomás abrir la puerta, se asusto por tal saludo.

Hola…supongo – contesto monótonamente, separándose de ella.

Su mejor amiga, Gabriela Malfoy. A esta chica la habían conocido cuando estuvieron todos juntos en la Academia d Aurores y se había casado hacia poco tiempo con el heredero de la familia Malfoy.

Esta, al notar la depresión tan profunda de Hermione, la volvió a abrazar.

Vamos Hermione… ¡anímate!, no te puedes quedar de brazos cruzados sin enmendar tu error. Se que lo amas y eso debe darte fuerza para luchar por recuperarlo, aunque no le has perdido, necesitas estar junto a él y él necesita estar junto a ti… - dijo consolándola, ya que la hermosa ex prefecta había roto en llanto – y tengo el mejor momento: Draco y yo organizamos una fiesta. Por supuesto que el estará ahí, deben hablar, y de eso yo me encargo. Bien, ¿Aceptas? – pregunto tomándola del mentón para que la viera a los ojos.

Si, gracias Gabby. No se que haría sin ti… - dijo aferrándose a su amiga, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y así pasaron un rato. Hermione llorando a más no poder y Gabriela consolándola lo más que podía.

¿Cuando es? – pregunto un poco mas calmada.

Mañana, ¡si quieres yo paso por ti!, no estas muy bien para manejar, ¿ok? – dijo casi dando una orden, a lo que Hermione solo respondió un casi inaudible "Si"

Herm, me tengo que ir. Ron y Luna vienen de Francia por unos días…hoy… - dijo Gabby, viendo de paso su reloj de mano e hizo un gracioso gesto apresurado - me llamas para cualquier cosa, ¿si?

Si. Solo quisiera estar sola – dijo yéndose a su habitación y dejando a la señora Malfoy en la sala de estar. Ella sabría como salir…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tal y como se lo había dicho, Gabriela la fue a recoger, y ella ya estaba lista.

Estaba con su cabello castaño pero lacio, maquillaje natural, un top café bien claro y una mini falda un poco mas fuerte del color de la camisa. Muy bien combinada con sus sandalias de tacón del color de la camisa, se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy, donde seria la fiesta.

Ahí, como dijo la señora de la casa, estaban Ron y Luna, que ahora vivían en Francia debido a que Ron era un Auror y fue trasladado para el hermoso país.

¡Hermione, que alegría verte!, ¡Estas muy guapa! – la halago Ron, tomándola en una abrazo acogedor que ella sintió tan frió como el hielo.

Últimamente nada tenia sentido, y para su criterio, si Harry no la perdonaba, nunca lo tendría….

Y una lágrima rodó por su fino rostro.

Hermi… ¿por que lloras? – pregunto Luna, dándole una abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

De la alegría de volver a verlos, supongo – mintió con un suave susurro, no queriendo verlos directamente a los ojos – perdón, me voy a servir algo de tomar – se disculpo para salir de aquella situación

Herm, ¡hola! - saludo Draco, ahora el no quería hablar con nadie.

Hola Draco, me alegro de estar aquí… - esa ni ella misma se lo creía.

Si quieres ve a la biblioteca – le ofreció al notar su estado, después de todo la comprendía.

Te lo agradezco mucho – ahora fue ella quien lo abrazo para, seguidamente, salir corriendo.

Entro a la biblioteca. Era grande, un lugar para meditar, para sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos y cavilaciones interrumpidos por su voz…

Dime, ¿por que?

Al darse vuelta, encontró sus ojos verdes atípicamente opacos.

Harry, tengo…tengo que explicarte…

¡Solo dime por que demonios hiciste eso, Hermione!, ¿por que me robaste mi sueño, mis ilusiones, por que mataste mi corazón, mi alma…y mi vida? – dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que demostraba, tanto como su rostro y su voz, lo dolido que estaba.

Precisamente eso te quiero explicar – no pudo mas y se aferro a su cuerpo. Solo con el sintió calor, pero el, sin mucha contemplación, la rechazo.

Te lo juro, solo estaba confundida.

Estaba desesperada. Y eso poco a poco se fue notando en sus acciones y palabras.

Un breve silencio bastante denso se hizo presente entre los dos. De esos silencios de los que nunca habían tenido que padecer.

¿Confundida, Hermione?, ¿por que? – de sus ojos empezaron a brotar, las ya tan monótonas, lagrimas.

Hermione se dedico a ver hacia el suelo. Apenada, estupida, una total cobarde. Así se sentía.

No lo se, perdóname. No quiero perderte Harry. lo siento - callo de rodillas en la alfombra, llorando como nunca lo había hecho, y por fin sintió calor, ese calor corporal que ahora le proporcionaban sus brazos, los brazos del hombre que amaba, y que seguirá amando hasta el fin de sus días – lo siento mucho, amor.

No sabes todo lo que he sufrido. Por favor, dejemos eso atrás, ¿si? – pidió y aspiro su aroma.

Por fin se sentía completo, solo con ella al lado. Solo así.

¡Por favor!, ¿todo en el pasado? – pregunto esperanzada y viendo a sus ojos directamente, con amor…con infinito amor correspondido.

Si... ¡espera! - dijo parándose, y al pararse la jalo con el, pero tan mala suerte tubo que callo sobre ella por haber puesto mal el pie…pero pensándolo bien, no era tan malo – emm…lo siento – trato de ponerse de pie.

Mm… ¿por que te levantas? – pregunto como una niña que le quitan su dulce, un dulce como los labios que sin mas ni mas se habían unido como imanes a los de ella. Esos labios tan deliciosos… ¿por que diablos había estado tan confundida como para decir que no?

Te amo – susurro una vez separados.

El oji verde apareció con su varita, una cajita – supongo que ahora si querrás casarte conmigo – dijo mirándola con dulzura.

¿Supones? – Dijo en un falso tono de ofendida - ¡debes estar seguro de mi respuesta, amor! – dijo juguetona – claro que acepto - después de eso, tomo la nuca de su ahora prometido y lo atrajo mas hacia ella, tomándolo así en otro de esos besos apasionados.

Ahora estaban seguros de que habrían muchos más de esos. Tanto era el amor, cariño y pasión, que no podían pensar en nada más.

Gracias a eso fue como pasaron desapercibidos Ron, Luna, Gabriela y Draco, que los miraban desde la puerta con una mirada de dulzura y un brillo de éxito.

¡Por fin! – alabo Draco en un susurro.

Salgamos de aquí o sino interrumpiremos algo muy… – empezó a decir Gabby, pero claro, Ronald Weasley se adelanto.

¿No seria mejor que se fueran a una habitación? – pregunto en un grito divertido al ver las caras de sus amigos, que pronto formarían una familia, la Familia Potter.

¡Ron! – reprocho Luna en un tono fingido, pero muy fingido de enfado.

Draco volteo a ver hacia otro lado no teniendo nada mejor que hacer y, al ver a su esposa, se asusto. Y ¿quien no? con esa cara de rabia que llevaba… así que para calmarla, como solo el sabia, y podía, hacerlo, la beso.

¡Otros que necesitan una habitación! – dijo Ron mas divertido aun.

¡Vámonos Ron! - Luna hizo una buena labor y lo saco de ahí rápido. No quería ver la paliza que recibiría por interrumpir tal momento.

Bien… – empezó Harry, al asegurarse de que Draco estaba en la habitación con Gabriela, Ron y Luna haciendo sus cosas en la cocina y ellos…pues ellos se habían trasladaron a la mansión Potter – terminemos lo que empezamos –

Con esas ultimas palabras y una sonrisa inocente de Hermione, empezaron con un juego donde solo el amor valía.

Haciendo el amor, con solo la luna de testigo, sellaron su amor, por toda la eternidad…

**Fin.**

_¡Hola!, ¿que tal?, ¿Les gusto? _

_Se me ha ocurrido una escena en medio. Bueno, al final de esto, la pondré, pero no le hagan caso, solo son las jugarretas de mi mentecita mas que mas loca ya no puede estar…o eso es lo que creo…no importa, ¡aquí les va!_

Bien… – empezó Harry, al asegurarse de que Draco estaba en la habitación con Gabriela, Ron y Luna haciendo sus cosas en la cocina y ellos…pues ellos se habían trasladado a la mansión Potter – terminemos lo que empezamos –

Con esas ultimas palabras y una sonrisa inocente de Hermione, empezaron con un juego…

En ese momento, Draco y Gabby aparecieron por la puerta de la habitación principal, donde ellos dos empezarían su "juego".

¿Por que siempre interrumpen? – pregunto Hermione medio feliz.

Jejeje, venimos acompañados – las cabezas de Luna y Ron aparecieron por atrás de ellos.

Bueno… ¿quieren jugar? – pregunto Harry.

¡Claro! – Ron se sentó el la cama seguido por los demás.

¿Hechizamos el tablero para que diga todos los colores? – pregunto Luna.

¡Si! - respondió un entusiasta Ron.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo mostrando sonrisas Colgate.

¡A jugar Twister! – y el juego empezo.

Tan, tan… ¡FINITO!

_Jejeje, ¡espero sus reviews, Por favor!_

_Abrazos y besos con cariño. Soledad de los Ángeles._


End file.
